


Protect King Kooh

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen, Jasper Hook is almost always sad, Sad Ending, Sweet Kooh sibling moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Repsaj begins to worry about his wife and King Kooh the minute enemies trespass.





	

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Repsaj glanced at a sudden frown on King Kooh’s face. Curiosity caused him to tilt his head to one side. ‘’Brother?’’ Repsaj muttered as he approached him near a chamber. He saw worry in King Kooh’s eyes. ‘’Are you imagining trespassers again?’’ he asked. He viewed King Kooh nodding at a snail’s pace.

‘’My enemies are always trying to defeat me. They aren’t going to rule this world,’’ King Kooh said. He saw Repsaj’s smile.

‘’I’ll always protect you, my brother,’’ Repsaj said. He watched as King Kooh smiled. Repsaj began to frown. ‘’I should check on Ailicec,’’ he said. He refused to imagine enemies harming her. After walking to his chamber, he gasped.

Repsaj’s wide eye settled on two enemies as they held a struggling Ailicec’s arms. He shook his head in disbelief while her eyes widened. Repsaj winced after she was slapped and knocked down. His jaw dropped. ‘’Ailicec!’’ After focusing on King Kooh’s enemies, he trembled.

Repsaj scowled while Ailicec sobbed uncontrollably. ‘’You are going to die for hurting the woman I cherish,’’ he said to the enemies. He revealed a sword and ran to them. His sword sliced the air near them. Repsaj viewed them running out of the chamber. He turned to Ailicec.

A tear formed in Repsaj’s eye. He walked to Ailicec before she stood. ‘’Enemies won’t harm King Kooh’s associates another time.’’ Repsaj tried to embrace Ailicec. ‘’I’ll be here for you,’’ he said. His eye widened again after she stepped back. 

Extra tears ran down Ailicec’s face. Her body trembled. She saw Repsaj’s tears. 

Repsaj smiled and sobbed at the same time. ‘’I’ll always protect you, my wife.’’

 

The End


End file.
